


If Death Comes To Me

by Beautiful_Like_You



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Last wish, Love, M/M, Possible Character Death, Possibly Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/pseuds/Beautiful_Like_You





	If Death Comes To Me

If there comes a death to me

Short or final, may it be,

I only beg of one last thought

That I for you had fought

 

If, for me, death will come

I hope I will be missed by some,

The world will be a lesser place

When I cannot see your face

 

If it comes to me, my death,

When I take my final breath

I wish to be with you by dawn,

I wish for you to be my John

 


End file.
